


That one time Bokuto learned the hard way immortal's aren't exempt from the law

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Immortals, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This Is STUPID, amen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Bokuto has spent his immortal existence pranking mortals, for lack of a better word. He didn't realize he was actually kinda sorta breaking a lot of immortal laws. Oops. If Bokuto knew he was running from the law, he would have run faster.That is until his arresting officer comes in the form of one Akaashi Keiji.------------------------Bokuaka week day 8-magic/mythology/fantasy AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: BokuAka Week





	That one time Bokuto learned the hard way immortal's aren't exempt from the law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day 8, and the prompts I used were "magic/mythology/fantasy AU"
> 
> Quick disclaimer, I know nothing about how court system's work. I guess I have a little leeway because the court system in question doesn't exist in the real world, but still. Don't expect it to be accurate is all I'm sayin'.

Sometimes when Bokuto was out and about, he would pop into bookstores and browse around. Doing so, he learned that some people have some quite odd ideas about immortality. One of the prevailing opinions seemed to be like immortality is boring. That you would have to hide the fact that you lived forever, your existence constantly burdened with the weight of your secret.

Bokuto thought that was ridiculous. He was immortal, and he was having a grand time.

He didn't know how long he’d been around, but best he figures is sometime around 200 A.D. So he wasn't new to this whole immortality thing. When he really thought about it, he supposed he could see where the mortal’s were coming from. 

He knew some other immortal’s who lived the same way. They lived in mortal cities, always leaving before anyone could question how they never seemed to age. Most chose to live in the immortal only city hidden high up on Mount Fuji. But Bokuto thought that was a boring way to live. They had the ability to span centuries in their lifetime. 

He’d been taking advantage of that for hundreds of years.

In 1328, he found time to commission a portrait of himself. He did the same a century later, and a century after that, and so on. Then in 1689 he dropped them on the back door of the British Museum. So many paintings, done by so many famous artists, they gartered attention. But when the mortals realized they were all portraits of the same person- that was what Bokuto was really after. 

It was the talk of the world for decades. Everybody wanted to know who the mysterious man with the salt and pepper hair was, and how he appeared in portraits spanning centuries. And when camera’s made their appearance… Bokuto felt like a kid in a candy store.

He took thousands of photos of himself, locking some away, giving away others, and when the age of the internet came around he uploaded some on there too. Then in 2006 he made an article linking all his photos together with his portraits from hundreds of years ago, and ensured it blew up. Then he made sure he “disappeared” under mysterious circumstances shortly after making the post. Mysteriously.

The entire world was in an uproar and Bokuto felt giddy from the adrenaline rush from it all. 

But that was some fifteen years ago, and Bokuto was ready to re-enter the world with a new identity and cause some more mischief. 

He had anonymously uploaded a new selfie yesterday, which made the world start freaking out, trying to puzzle out if it was a fake (Bokuto inspired quite a few copycats back in the day) but he didn't want to just do the same old same old.

Bokuto needed something new to truly knock the socks off of all the mortals around. This was gonna be so fun. He only had to think of his next stunt. So for now he absently wandered the streets of Tokyo thinking his thoughts.

He was in the middle of brainstorming when he was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand roughly grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Bokuto blinked, dazed by the sudden change in scenery, but the world quickly came back into focus and he blanked at what he saw.

A man slightly shorter than him, with gunmetal blue eyes, curly raven hair, and an irritated scowl. His skin was tanned, his face slight, and he held himself with calculated confidence.

And he was criminally pretty.

“Got you.” The stranger hissed, and Bokuto was still too surprised to reply. “Your Bokuto Koutarou, aren't you?” Bokuto didn’t have a chance to reply. The pretty stranger was hauling him away from the street and the other mortals, into an empty side street.

The raven glanced around, suspiciously, before pulling an I.D card out of his pocket to show Bokuto. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.” He introduced himself. “I’m with the Immortal Individual’s Order Program. Do you know how many clauses you're violating?”

_Shit_. Bokuto could almost feel his face pale. The Immortal Individual’s Order Program… he didn't think they would come for him. They were the closest thing Immortals had to a police force, their main job being to keep Immortals' existence a secret. 

They usually operated in the immortal city only, and Bokuto hadn't been there in century’s, so it had slipped his mind to think they may pick up on his trail. If Bokuto knew he was running from the law, he would have run faster. The FBI may be incapable of tracking down a wandering immortal, but the IIOP had no such limitations. 

Akaashi fixed his steady stare on Bokuto, looking him straight in the eye. “For jeopardizing the secret of immortal’s existence, you're under arrest.”

\------------------------------------------------

The trial had proceeded swiftly. Akaashi had watched Bokuto like a hawk while they traveled to the immortal’s city. Apparently, the IIOP had sent our agent’s to find Bokuto ever since he had posted that selfie the day before, when he showed that he was still active and still screwing with the mortals. 

When he expressed his worries to Akaashi as to what sentence he would get, his pretty arresting officer simply shook his head and scoffed. 

“I doubt you’ll get anything more than a slap on the wrist honestly.” He muttered, looking out the subway window with an impasse expression. “Kuroo, the head judge of this whole thing, is terribly fascinated with you. He thinks you're funny. Arresting you is no more than a formality with him dealing the punishment.”

The second they arrived in the city, Akaashi swiftly whisked him to the hall’s of the court house, where he was immediately to be tried. The whole thing made Bokuto’s head spin. 

The whole affair didn’t last long. The Immortal’s court was already assembled and ready upon his arrival, apparently having been waiting for him. The proof of his crimes was presented, the evidence of portraits and selfies spanning centuries, leaked to the public and documentation of the uproar and speculation it caused. 

That was all well and good, but Bokuto found that his attention was drawn to the judge, Kuroo, who had bedhead hair and a sly smirk that only seemed to grow with each of Bokuto’s stunts that were revealed. Well, him and Akaashi of course. The lighting of the courthouse made his eye’s look green now, and it was really pretty and Bokuto couldn't look away and-

“Order in the court!” Kuroo called, and Bokuto was harshly yanked from his thoughts as Kuroo slammed his gavel on his desk. Bokuto felt his nerves come to life, buzzing beneath his skin. His punishment was finally to be announced. Centuries of crime had finally caught up to him. 

“I hereby sentence Bokuto Koutarou to…” Kuroo paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, which Bokuto was sure he was not supposed to do, “Community service!”

“What!?” Akaashi hissed under his breath from his seat next to Bokuto, so quietly Bokuto was sure he was the only one who heard.

“And!” Oh. Kuroo wasn’t done then. “Akaashi shall oversee it!”

“WHAT?!” This time Akaashi’s exclamation of protest was much more audible this time. Still, he gathered himself quickly. “Kuroo,” He said, in a voice that clearly read I’m-two-seconds-from-wringing-your-neck, “Surely community service is too light a sentence from someone who had nearly outed our existence? And surely he does not require a detective such as myself to oversee it?”

Kuroo shrugged as the courtroom cleared out, standing up from his desk, his grin sly as ever. “He didn't actually out us! It’s the age of the internet, for all the mortals know it’s fake! No harm, no foul, that’s what I say.”

“But the order to oversee him??” Akaashi called after a quickly retreating Kuroo.

“I can feel the chemistry from here!” Was all Kuroo said in response before the courtroom door shut behind him and Bokuto and Akaashi were left alone.

Bokuto cleared his throat awkwardly. “So. Community service?” 

Akaashi grumbled, so obviously displeased by the whole situation. “Community service it is. Come on then.”

Bokuto followed him out of the courtroom and it took until they were walking through the long hall’s before he finally realized that this was a blessing in disguise. He would have to spend a lot of time with the pretty detective while completing his sentence. 

Bokuto sent a silent thank you to the judge with the sly grin. He would have to find Kurro and take him out for drinks or something for the great opportunity he gave Bokuto. He had plenty of excuses to see Akaashi until his sentence was over.

Bokuto was not a quitter. Time to brush up on Ouran High School Host Club and woo a detective. 

And do some community service of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want like a sequel or something I'd be down to writing that when Bokuaka week is over.


End file.
